Awkward Silence
by stephfarrow94
Summary: When Bel starts hitting puberty, he's uncertain of how to ask about what is happening to his body. It's not until Squalo and Lussuria find him with a very obvious problem does Squalo start noticing how he really feels about the boy. Yaoi, SqualoXBel, shota, three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

When ten-year-old Belphegor awoke to a wet spot in his pants, his first thought was that he had wet the bed, something he hadn't done for a few years now. However, upon further investigation, he discovered that this wasn't urine – it was something he had never seen before.

Bel crinkled his nose up as he pulled his soiled pants off and throwing them in the corner – he didn't know what it was or how it had got there, but he was too embarrassed to ask Squalo, the Varia member he was closest to, what it was; he didn't want the white-haired teenager to make fun of him.

_Maybe I should ask Lussuria? _Bel shuddered visibly at the thought, the hands that were slipping new pants onto his scrawny body tightening their hold. _He's kind of creepy… And Mammon probably won't know because he's a baby. And no way am I asking Levi. _

Bel frowned, worried that he may be sick – he had never heard of white liquid being ejected from one's body before, but it was far too embarrassing to discuss with anyone.

With a mental note to burn his dirty pants, Bel made his way downstairs for breakfast, shoving the incident to the back of his mind; he could smell pancakes, and he loved Lussuria's pancakes; they tasted as good as chocolate to him.

Nearing the kitchen, Bel could hear the chatter amongst the other members of the Varia and, creeping as quietly as he could, he snuck up behind Squalo, annoyed that the older boy had taken his favourite spot by the oven where the warmth it radiated always hit him.

"Here's the little brat," Squalo mumbled as he felt tiny hands push at his heavy body. Turning to face the blond, he sneered. "What?"

"You're in the prince's seat." Bel pouted, trying to shove the older boy again, but he was too weak to move him. "That's the prince's seat."

"I don't see your name on it, brat," Squalo said he turned back to the plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Now, now, boys," Lussuria fussed as he handed a plate to Bel. "I'm sure you can sit somewhere else for the morning, Bel."

Bel pouted again as he took the plate and moved to sit beside Mammon. He stuck his tongue out at Squalo before he turned his attention to his food, eating quietly as he listened to the others talk.

_They're rather boring today, _Bel thought to himself, wondering if he should liven things up a bit – perhaps throwing his knives at Squalo for target practise would liven things up.

_Yeah, and if I can hit him, imagine all the blood… _Bel laughed to himself at the mental image of his senior bleeding out, staining the marble floor beneath them red. _And then – w-what?_

Bel glanced down at his lap as an unfamiliar feeling stirred in his stomach and groin. He couldn't describe how it felt other than his groin felt restrained, similar to when Lussuria had bought him swimwear that was too small for him and pressed firmly against his private part, but not quite like that. There was something different about this.

Looking to make sure no one was watching, Bel slipped his hand beneath the table, not quite sure on what he wanted to do other than give his lower parts room to breathe.

Bel slipped his hand into his pants, grasping his member with only the intent to pull it out into fresh air, but the surprising shock of pleasure that ran through his body at the touch was vocalised by a squeak from the blond.

All chatter stopped as Bel whimpered again seconds before he stood up and ran from the dining table.

"What was that about?" Squalo questioned, his grey eyes blinking as he tried to understand what had just happened.

The others voiced their confusion while Squalo chased after Bel, hoping the younger would tell him what had happened – he worried something that had been said at the dinner table upset the boy, but he didn't know what could have – much worse had been said and even _done _in his presence, and it was always laughed at by the boy.

"Bel, dear?" Lussuria had stopped by the boy's bedroom, having heard the door slam closed seconds before. Knocking on the door, the man spoke again, worry laced in his voice. "Bel? Are you feeling okay?"

"Go away!" Bel replied in a slightly breathier tone than usual. "Leave the prince alone!"

Lussuria frowned, wanting to go in and talk to the younger, but the door had been locked – he found this out when he jiggled the doorknob.

"Did something happen?" Lussuria asked.

Bel just called out again for him to leave, giving the older male no choice – if Bel wanted him gone, there was no changing his mind.

While Lussuria sulked as he left, inside the room, Bel was confused. Why the _hell _was his penis standing upright, and why did it feel so good to touch it?

_I definitely can't mention this to Squalo or else he really _will _tease me, _Bel thought to himself as he wrapped his hand uncertainly around his length, not sure what was happening but knowing that it felt great – even better than when he had stabbed his twin brother to death, and _that _had been an amazing high.


	2. Chapter 2

Lussuria wasn't quite too sure what to put Bel's strange behaviour down to, though he had his suspicions – washing the Varia's bedding should be enough to prove him right, after all; Belphegor's odd behaviour had started shortly before the man went in to change the sheets and found them soaked in what he knew to be semen.

The flamboyant man wrinkled his nose as he pulled the dirtied sheets from the bed, trying to understand how the blond could sleep in this – if it were him, he'd have felt absolutely filthy.

_The poor thing is probably embarrassed, though… _Lussuria reminded himself as he dropped the sheets into his basket, ready to take them down to the laundry room. _Wait… _

Knowing that Bel had a habit of kicking dirty clothing beneath his bed so he didn't have to take it to the laundry room, Lussuria got to his knees as he pulled out the clothing he could see.

"Yuck…" Lussuria shuddered as the pants he had grabbed were stained in fresh fluids that were only too familiar with him.

_Yeah; he's definitely embarrassed… _Lussuria sighed as he braved his mission, reaching again for the soiled clothing. He was quick to throw them in his basket before he made a quick stop at the bathroom, washing his hands. _I'll have to talk to him about it. _

Lussuria wasn't exactly sure where Bel was; the boy had disappeared somewhere after breakfast, refusing Squalo's offer to accompany him.

The gay man found it rather endearing how Squalo, someone who would slaughter anyone for little to no reason, felt protective over the little boy.

_I'll just have to talk with Squalo about it and make sure he understands – just in case Bel feels more comfortable talking with Squalo about it. _

Lussuria smiled as he started humming, leaving the room with his load of dirty clothing.

_**~~Squalo~~**_

Squalo had been sitting in the living room, cleaning his sword as he sent passing glances at the TV. He didn't acknowledge Lussuria when the older male sat next to him, more interested in his beloved sword.

"Squalo, honey, could I talk to you, please?"

"What the fuck do you want, Gaylord?" Squalo growled, annoyed that he would have to divide his attention now.

"It's about Bel," Lussuria explained, knowing he had peaked the other's interest at the younger's name. "He's… hitting _that _stage in his development."

Squalo almost gagged at the insinuation, wondering what on earth this had to do with him. "And…?"

"Well, I was thinking that you might want to have a talk with him about it," the older male explained. "He'll probably feel more comfortable talking with you than he would with me; you're closer to his age and he looks up to you."

"What the fuck?" Squalo scrunched his nose up in distaste at the suggestion. "Do it yourself, Gaylord!"

"Ah, but Squalo, dear!" Lussuria waved his arms in the air in a defensive manner. "Bel doesn't feel as comfortable around me as he does you!"

"Then just leave him be and let him figure it out on his own!" Squalo snapped, standing up to leave the room.

"Squalo, wait!" Lussuria was helpless as he watched the younger male leave the living room, slamming the door behind him. With a sigh, he resigned himself to the fact that he would have to be the one to give Bel the talk. "I wonder why Squalo refused so much? …Oh, well. It'll have to be up to Mama Luss."

With that thought in mind, Lussuria kicked back as he grabbed the TV remote from the arm of the chair, waiting for Bel to return from wherever he had gone.

_**~~Squalo~~**_

Upstairs, Squalo sighed as he slammed his bedroom door closed, locking it.

"Why the fuck would he want _me _to talk about _that?" _Squalo really couldn't understand the other's reasoning; not only was Squalo just sixteen years old, he wasn't the type of person who could inform a ten-year-old about sex without making it sound as dirty as he possibly could, giving the young boy the wrong impression of such an act.

_And it doesn't help with the fact that I think I'm a pedo… _Squalo shook his head as he tried to shake away the thoughts about Bel that always seemed to infiltrate his mind during sleep.

Squalo knew he was far from normal, but he also knew it was sick of him to enjoy thinking of Bel in such a way. The boy's tiny hands, his little mouth… Squalo could think of plenty of things the blond boy could use them for.

_Shit… _the silver-haired teenager groaned softly to himself as his thoughts had an effect on a certain part of his body. He certainly wasn't in the mood to relieve himself, but he also didn't want to take a cold shower, leaving him with only trying to ignore his arousal until it went away. _Fucking hell, Belphegor – you really know how to piss me off, don't you?_

Moving to sit on his bed, Squalo resumed with cleaning his sword, happier now that he was able to block everything else out and just focus on what he had dedicated his life to.

He could deal with Belphegor and Lussuria another day – right now, that tiny chip in his blade was first priority.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHOTA WARNING. If you don't like, don't read. **

Two days had passed since Lussuria had asked for Squalo's help, and said males had just returned from a mission they had both taken part in. Tired and grumpy, they retired to the living room where they found Bel, sitting on the red couch as he watched TV.

"What'cha watching, brat?" Squalo asked, throwing himself down on the couch beside the blond boy.

Bel just shrugged, digging his spoon into the bucket of ice cream he was cradling.

"You'll rot your teeth, darling," Lussuria pointed out, scolding Bel for his poor choice in breakfast.

"No, I won't." Bel protested, bringing the spoon up to his mouth. "The prince can do what he wants."

Lussuria, too tired to argue, just nodded, lying down on the smaller couch opposite Bel and Squalo. He closed his eyes, desperately needing sleep, while the silver-haired teenager stared at the TV.

Squalo's pervert senses told him Bel was watching something _very _inappropriate for his age – and his suspicions were confirmed when that damn pizza man was let into an underdressed woman's home. Fucking Levi and him leaving his shit lying around...

"Where's the remote?" The sixteen-year-old growled, his dark eyes on the blond. Bel just shrugged again, aggravating him. "Little bastard you are, Belphegor…"

Bel ignored this, his eyes trained on the TV. Though he couldn't quite work out what was happening, he didn't think it was smart of the people in the movie to abandon their pizza in favour for talking about things he didn't understand.

"How long have you been watching this?" Squalo demanded, getting up to search for the remote. If he outright turned the TV off, he would only alert Bel to the fact that he wasn't supposed to be watching this, and it would eventually lead Bel to either sneaking the DVD into his room to watch later or throw a fit and demand he be allowed to continue watching.

"I only just pressed play seconds before you guys walked in," Bel answered truthfully.

"Goddamnit," Squalo mumbled as he started lifting the cushions from the couch in his search for the remote. "Voi! Where'd you hide it, shithead?!"

"The prince didn't touch the stupid remote, peasant," the blond replied calmly. "It wasn't here when _he _got here."

"You'd better not be lying, brat," Squalo growled. "I swear I'll kill you if you are."

"Just take the DVD out, Squalo, dear…" Lussuria muttered, rolling onto his side so that his back faced his teammates.

Squalo hissed dangerously as Bel perked up at these words.

"Huh?" the boy questioned. "Why are you turning it off? The prince wants to see if they'll end up eating that pizza."

_That's not all they're going to be eating… _Squalo thought to himself. "They won't, Belphegor. They won't even remember there's a fucking pizza there in the first place."

Bel didn't reply to these words, and Squalo had decided he'd just have to take the DVD out and deal with whatever came his way because of it.

Just as Squalo lifted his head from the couch, a quiet, almost breathy whisper from Bel caught his attention.

"Squalo…?"

The addressed teenager glanced up at Bel, never having heard him sound like this before – had been… too late in protecting his innocence…?

"…Why… W-why are they taking their clothes off…?"

Squalo bit his lip as he looked up at the widescreen TV, face-palming as he realised he should have just braved the consequences of keeping Bel in the dark beforehand.

Taking his eyes off the woman who was now fondling the pizza delivery man's bare groin in a _very _slutty manner, Squalo reached out to pull the now-mesmerised Bel from the couch.

"A-ah…" Bel's cheeks flushed as he moaned at Squalo's touch, his body reacting in ways he was starting to get used to. "S-squalo…"

Squalo released the boy as if Bel's body had scalded his hand, not knowing how to react. The moans in the background were making his own body react in similar ways to Bel's, but the difference between them was that he understood what was happening while the blond boy didn't.

Looking at Lussuria who was fast asleep on the couch, Squalo wondered if the older man would wake up if he sensed sex going on around him – Luss had a bigger porn stash than Levi did; the only difference was that his stash was of the gay variety.

Glancing down at Bel's lap, Squalo felt his own cheeks redden as he made out the small bulge that was trying to stand at attention.

"Squalo…" Bel whimpered again as he shifted his legs, crossing them as if it would stop the odd feeling between them.

_He's just a kid… _Squalo knew he shouldn't be picturing the boy before him in his mind, doing dirty things a child his age should have no knowledge of – but at the same time, they were a bunch of teenagers who made a living off killing people; should morals matter here?

Not at all.

"Come up to my room, Belphegor," Squalo instructed, reaching out to tug the boy off the couch. "I can help with your little… _problem." _

Bel pouted as he pressed his hand against his lap, not liking the way he felt as if he were being treated like a little kid.

Squalo could only laugh as he reached out to ruffle blond hair, amused greatly by the boy's dislike of being thought of as young as he actually _was _– Bel was one of those kids who demanded being treated like an adult.

The blond took the outstretched hand, not liking the way it felt uncomfortable to walk with his shaft feeling so hard. He was almost sure the teenager was laughing at him with the way Squalo had a shit-eating grin on his face.

_I wonder what we're going to do? _Bel thought to himself as he followed Squalo up the stairs and into the corridor where everyone's bedrooms were located. _Squalo said he was going to take care of it for me, but how? Is he going to touch me like I do to myself? Like how that woman in the video was doing to the pizza delivery man? Will it feel the same if Squalo touches me? Or will it feel different? It felt so good when he touched me before…_

"In you go, brat," the silver-haired male growled as he held his bedroom door open for the boy. "Take your clothes off and lay on the bed."

Bel didn't need to be told twice; with absolutely no idea as to what he was jumping into, he pulled his clothes off, sprawling out on the black comforter of Squalo's double bed.

The older male walked over to the boy, reaching out to touch pale skin. Bel's body was flawless, the scrawny boy's only blemish the crescent-shaped birthmark on his stomach.

_His skin is so soft… _Squalo thought to himself as he ran his hand against a flat stomach. He could feel the boy trembling beneath his touch, and he smirked, knowing how much control he had over the child. _I wonder what he uses on it?_

"Are you scared, Bel?" the teenager questioned, noticing the way Bel was biting his hand, as if to keep his sounds silent.

Bel shook his head indignantly, but the truth was, he was near terrified; he didn't know what was happening or what to expect, and part of him felt as if this was wrong of him to be doing – something he hadn't felt even when murdering his own twin.

"So what's wrong, Bel?" Squalo asked, reaching out to rub the boy's cheek. He noticed the younger's arousal wavering, as if whatever was bothering him was enough to kill what had looked to be an _extremely _harderection.

"Nothin'." Bel pouted, moving his hand back down to his side.

Squalo chuckled as he reached out, wrapping his hand around the small erection. He smirked when Bel cried out, the tiny boy's hips bucking into his touch.

"Do you like that, Bel?" Squalo smirked.

Bel just nodded, his breathing becoming harsher. He knew something about this wasn't right, but how could he care about that when it felt so _good? _"S-squalo…"

"Hm?" The teenager quickened his pace, squeezing as he brought Bel to an almost-instant screaming climax, spurting out over his chest and Squalo's hand.

"Squalo…" Bel panted as he tried to come down from his eye, knowing it had never felt as good as it had then whenever he touched himself. "Squalo, it…"

The older male examined the sticky liquid that had made exit from Bel, his smirk widening. "It what?"

"…It feels… good…"

"I know it does." Squalo unzipped his own pants, pushing them down low enough to step out of. His arousal stood proudly against his skinny body, and Bel could only blush at the sight of it, never having thought they could get so big.

Squalo chuckled as he reached out, patting blond hair. "Want to feel something even better?" Bel's blush darkened as he nodded. "Then you have to lick me, okay? Make me nice and wet so it feels better."

Bel frowned at these words. "But… Wouldn't that taste all icky and stuff?"

Caressing a warm cheek, Squalo smiled sincerely. "You'll just have to find out, won't you? If you don't like the taste, you can stop."

"Okay." Bel poked his tongue out, moving closer to the teenager's groin. He hesitated for a second before he licked tentatively at Squalo's erection.

Squalo laughed as Bel recoiled, crinkling his nose up in distaste. "Don't like it?"

Bel shook his head, and to Squalo's surprise the boy licked his shaft again. He frowned, grabbing blond hair and pulling Bel's head away from him.

"The fuck, kid?" Squalo frowned down at the boy, confused why the younger would keep doing it even though he didn't like it. "Why aren't you stopping?"

Bel sent up a smile that would put a minx to shame. "Because it must feel good for you, Squ-squ."

"It does, but this is something you don't have to do if you don't want to." Squalo caressed Bel's head, knowing the blond needed to understand he didn't have to do it.

"But I want to, shishishi~"

The teenager sighed before he let Bel do as he pleased. He could feel shy licks on his shaft, and he could picture those tiny lips wrapped tightly around his arousal.

Shaking his head to clear himself of the images, Squalo knew he couldn't do that to the boy; Bel was too young and inexperienced to be forced into a filthier version of something he already didn't like.

Squalo moaned softly as Bel's tongue caressed him. His hand gripped blond hair, and he had to fight back the urge to force himself into Bel's cute little ass.

"That's really good, Bel," Squalo grunted out, moving his hips forward. "Really, really good. But that's enough now. Can you suck on my fingers now, please?"

Bel pulled his mouth away in order to look at the teenager. He tilted his head curiously; first, licking… down _there, _and now fingers? "Why?"

"Because I have to prepare you to make it feel good," the older male explained.

"Prepare? For what?"

Squalo almost felt guilty at the confusion in the boy's voice, knowing Bel really didn't know what they were doing – but then he remembered they were a bunch of murderers, and it gave him the courage he needed to continue.

"Well, of course." Squalo snorted at the string of saliva that was dripping down the boy's cheek. He wiped it clean before he continued. "It will be really painful unless we prepare you for it."

Bel whimpered as he felt his groin twitch at these words before he shyly admitted, "I-I like pain… It… It makes me hard like this…"

The older male smirked. "Is that so?"

Bel nodded. "Can we… C-can we try it so it… so it hurts…?"

"Only if you suck it up if it's too much for you." The silver-haired male reached out to pull Bel onto his lap, grinding his hips against the boy's.

Bel cried out loudly at this action, his own hips trying to follow suit. "S-squalo…"

Squalo held Bel still as he reached out, gripping his own erection. He placed the head at the boy's entrance, holding back for just a few seconds in order to tell him what was going to happen.

"I'm going to put myself into your body now, okay?" Squalo asked, smirking at the confused frown he was rewarded with.

"How?" Bel asked.

"Like this." Squalo pushed himself forward so that the tip of his head penetrated the tiny opening.

Bel whimpered and tried to push his teammate away, shaking his head. "Squalo, that's icky! Things aren't meant to go up there!"

Squalo grabbed the flailing hands, pulling Bel to rest against his front. "It's okay for us to do this, Bel. It's not icky; it's very pleasurable. It will feel really, really good for you. I promise."

The boy wasn't so sure about this; he didn't like the idea of anything touching him in such a gross place. It made him uncomfortable, but he _did _like the idea of both pleasure and pain.

Biting his lip, Bel asked, "Will you take it out once we're done?"

Squalo laughed. "Of course, kid. It won't take long at all."

Bel nodded, holding himself still as he felt the older male start to slide in to his body again. He liked the pain he was feeling, having never felt anything like it before – it felt as if he were being torn apart, but his twisted mind _loved _it.

"S-squalo!" Bel wriggled his hips as his long fingers dug into the male's shoulders. He grinned, pressing his hips down further. "Squalo, it's really good!"

"I told you." The teenager smirked as he slid himself in to the hilt. He stayed still for a minute, letting the boy adjust in case he became overwhelmed with pain. "Wait until I find your pleasure spot. You'll be screaming, then."

Bel reached down and grasped his tiny shaft, playing with it as he waited for the teenager to start moving again; he didn't think he needed the pleasure – the pain was good enough for him.

"M-move," Bel demanded.

Squalo didn't hesitate to obey. He started thrusting his hips as hard as he could, drawing blood from the boy's rear.

Bel just giggled and moaned, pressing down to meet Squalo's thrusts. He loved the pain that was shooting through his body, the blood he could feel running down and smearing his thighs – most of all, he loved the fact that it was _he _Squalo was hurting.

"S-squalo…" Bel moaned again before he giggled, feeling a coil in his stomach snap.

The teenager stopped moving as Bel spurted all over them, having not expected him to come before he found his pleasure spot.

Shrugging, Squalo reached out and pumped Bel back to full hardness before he started moving again, angling his hips in order to find that spot he _knew _would have the boy in hysterics.

Drool slipped down Bel's chin as he continuously giggled at the pain. He knew it hurt – it hurt a fucking _lot _– but that was _why _it was so good.

Squalo thrust just a bit more to the right, and then –

"S-squalo!" Bel cried out, never having thought something could feel even _better _than that pain; but here he was, his toes curling as he scratched again at the older male's shoulders.

Squalo smirked as he aimed there a few more times before Bel's walls clenched around him, milking him to release.

Bel cried out, his back arching as he sprayed all over himself once again. He panted and moaned, and when the older male pulled him off the now-soft shaft, he curled up on Squalo's lap, resting his head against the sweaty chest.

"Was that good, Bel?" Squalo asked, using a corner of the blanket to clean blood, sweat and semen from the boy's body.

Bel just nodded, closing his eyes; it had been too much for his small body, and he didn't think he would be able to keep his eyes open if he tried.

"Can we… do it again…?" Bel mumbled as sleep started taking over him.

"Of course." Squalo leaned down and kissed the sweaty forehead, holding him tighter. "We'll do it as much as you want, Bel."

Bel nodded again, lost to oblivion.


End file.
